project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
Test Series ABN-200-PILES
Test Log ABN-200-PILES In order to discover the specific "triggers" to ABN-200's violent outbreaks, Doctor Piles suggested that CTS units be used in termination tests held at Siberia Research Site to test what forms of identification ABN-200 can allow. During the tests, CTS units were told to enter ABN-200's containment cell wearing a full black utility jumpsuit, a black balaclava, and a pair of dark sunglasses. Only CTS that were scheduled to be terminated were used in the tests. An autonomous test-to-speech program was used to explain instructions to the CTS units. The sex of the CTS units is not mentioned due to both irrelevance and in order to not provoke ABN-200 in the case it discovers this document. Test-1 Subject: Facial Obstruction CTS is ushered into ABN-200's cell. Upon entering, CTS begins to scream expletives, then goes silent when they catch glimpse of ABN-200 slowly creeping down the east wall. Researchers instruct CTS to remove balaclava, but keep sunglasses on their face. CTS does so reluctantly, and is instantly assaulted by ABN-200, who begin to violently bludgeon the subject's head in with it's fists. Results: ABN-200 appears to be able to identify subjects with even minimal exposure of the face. Subject: Codes CTS-12048-RU steps into containment cell, and immediately notices ABN-200 standing on the opposite section of the room. CTS-12048-RU attempts to exit the cell, but is locked in before they can turn around. CTS-12048-RU is instructed to say their code aloud to ABN-200. Stuttering, they do so, and ABN-200 does not react. Researchers instruct CTS-12048-RU to say their code once again, speaking more clearly. Upon doing so, ABN-200 becomes agitated, and proceeds to break the subject's neck. Results: Interesting. ABN-200 can identify a person by a code given to them, even it has not previously known the code. However, it seems that ABN-200 requires clear confirmation that it's target has given it's identity. Subject: Nicknames A day before testing, CTS is given the nickname of "Zippy", a nickname they have never had before, and is phonetically different from their real name. Upon exposure to ABN-200, CTS is instructed to say their nickname aloud. Upon doing so, ABN-200 does not react. A week later, a similar test is practiced, except the CTS is given a different nickname one week before testing, instead of one day. Nicknamed "Groucho", the CTS is exposed to ABN-200 and instructed to say their nickname. Upon doing so, ABN-200 becomes enraged, and terminates the CTS the crushing of the chest and lower mandible. CTS dies of shock and rabid blood loss. Results: Apparently, ABN-200 requires it's target to maintain a name for a week; at least, from what we studied. Researcher REDACTED suggested that we test this on someone with a real name, but due to the human nature of naming things/people, the only feasible approach would be to use a newborn human infant. Subject: Recently Named Human Infant EXPUNGED Results: Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. I guess that some things just aren't worth knowing. Category:Test Logs (ABN)